I'm The Only One
by OokamiJudge
Summary: It’s my third attempt at a one shot and a songfic, so please just read and enjoy it. It’s bit of a sad thing though.


Ok how bout the borin stuff fer I get ta the fun. Lets see HP & this song don't belong to me. Excuse me if it sucks I am still not so good at one shots this being only my third one and all…hmm and oh ya read and enjoy, though please feel free ta read, enjoy, and review too grins I like reviews. Also one last thing this does contain Character Death, sorry.

Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you

**He watched the graceful form slip across the dining hall and settle with his friends. He loved him like he had never loved another in his short life. They had been dating for something along the lines of a year now, but last night it had all ended. His world had come crashing down when his love had told his that he was breaking it off for some girl.**

**He didn't know what hurt more that he was being thrown out like some whore or that he was being thrown out like some whore for some girl who only wanted him for money. He knew that she only wanted him for his money. He knew the girl had seen the way she looked at his love.**

**No one could ever love him like he did**

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one

_Sweat poured down his form as the girl below him screamed out his name. It was hallow to him and meant nothing. Her voice didn't hold the feeling his did, no ones did, but he couldn't go back to him. He was getting attached to the other boy and that was just not something he could let happen, it wasn't good to get close to him._

**He knew that his love was with that girl. He knew he was, he didn't even have to ask, didn't have to see it, or even hear it, he just knew it. She wasn't right for him though. He was the only one good enough for him. He was the only one would take even the killing curse for him. That wasn't enough for him though apparently. So he would lay here night after night and watch him day after day, his love eating at him till he couldn't stand it anymore and took his own life.**

_She smiled at him in reply to his question of her being ok and just nodded. He forced himself to believe it. He forced himself to believe that his words were wrong and she wanted him for him. He made himself believe that he did this because he truly cared for her and not because he was just scared what staying with the other boy any longer would have done for him._

Please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
it go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today

**He cornered his love again trying to get him to see how she really was trying to get him to see the love he felt so deeply for him. The other ignored him as he had all along and shoved past him heading for the dining hall. He turned following him with his eyes a sad smile finding it's way to his face, he wasn't going to listen.**

**He had tried to tell him that she would never make him feel they way he did when they were together. It would never be the same for either of them he knew it, he could see it in his eyes. It did nothing though and he knew it.**

_If he just ignored him long enough and was with her long enough he knew it would be well. He would eventually get used to her and it would be as it was with him. He didn't need the other boy to feel good, she could do it as well as he could._

_All the same he felt hallow, drained, and saddened. He couldn't help it no mater how hard he fought the sadness just never left him, and neither did that emptiness. He knew what would fix it but even after a month he refused to allow that to happy again. He just couldn't get attached to the other boy._

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one

_He could still hear her calling his name out in the middle of the night despite the people all around him. It was time for breakfast, but he just couldn't banish it. it wasn't because it was a good memory either, not it was because he felt nothing. It had been a month and he still felt nothing for her._

**He caught his eyes across the hall. His friends weren't paying attention to him so it was noting for him to give his love one last fleeting smile, lift his want to his neck, and with a mumbled curse run the tip over his neck slicing it open.**

_He stared in shock as the other slit his throat. Until that moment he didn't truly know how much he had loved him. As everyone around him was rushing towards the other he knew it was too late. He was to smart to have done that if he didn't have a way for it to not be healed and suddenly it hit him. if he just didn't want to live anymore that would work well to fight any healing spells._

_He blinked back the tears that threatened to spell out as he realized what he had done. He heard someone call his name and turned to look at the teacher rushing towards him "I have to Professor Snape" he said the other unable to hear it he said it so long, but well able to read his lips. Following his love's example from just moments before he to lifted his wand mumbling the same curse and slicing open his neck, he just couldn't live anymore._

_**And so Hogwarts greatest enemies of time were both dead by their own hand. Harry and Draco couldn't care if it was ever known why they had done what they had. All each had known in that last moment was an end to their suffering. Neither could live without the other.**_


End file.
